


The Sound of Silence

by ThatOneStarKid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Keith and Lance are not dating, Lance is good at hiding emotions, Lance is sad, M/M, Mention of Keith being Galra, Unless he's with Keith, a little sad, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStarKid/pseuds/ThatOneStarKid
Summary: Lance and Keith had been recently relying on eachother to just sit in the silence and but sometimes the silence needs to be broken.





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of Klance but it's a bit more of Lance and Keith getting over sad feelings.

Lance froze as he heard the door open and shut. He quickly wiped his eyes and laughed loudly, making a comment about how amazing the stars looked and mentioning how better it'd look if he had a 'hot alien babe' to share the view with. With a clearing of his throat, Keith tapped on Lance's shoulder. "I may not be 'hot' or a 'babe' but I'm fine with 'sharing the view'..." Lance looked up at Keith who just sat down next to Lance as the stars passed them slowly. "Dinner is already over... but Hunk said he'd make you something since you missed it..." Keith said slowly as Lance's cocky laugh and comment he had just heard faded into the now sad looking blue paladin he saw. Being too worried to ask, Keith just let the silence around them take up everything. The quiet was nice.

Even though the two usually had a rivalry going on, they didn't actually hate eachother. Of course they had their moments but they were friends a majority of the time. Lance was the only one aside from Shiro who didn't change their view on Keith after they found he was part Galra. Of course the rest of the team was fine now, but Keith had some times where he'd just find himself in Lance's room where the two of them wouldn't talk, wouldn't touch eachother in anyway... and they'd just sit and stare at the wall in silence. Lance always seemed to know what Keith was thinking so anytime Keith was upset that day, Lance knew to keep his door unlocked. 

Keith on the other hand... was terrible at reading emotions... and on top of that, Lance was a master at hiding his. The smiles and annoying comments always seemed to fade away during those sleepless nights of silence. However, the next day Lance was back to his cocky self as if those nights never happened. And until now, Keith was fine with that... he didn't want people to know he had a weakness and he knew Lance didn't want people to know that either... but Keith wanted to know. Keith wanted to be able to not just sit in the silence but to be able to talk with Lance.

"It's funny how emotionally healing we both think the silence is..." Keith said quietly, not a reaction came from Lance. "It's strange that we think the lack of talking and the lack of sharing our emotions will help anything... sometimes it does but sometimes we don't want quiet. Sometimes we need to share what we want to say... not let the silence build those walls around our emotions..." Lance seemed to stir slightly but no words came from him. "All of those nights I always had this feeling inside... the feeling to break the silence but I didn't know what to say..." Keith's voice got slightly louder. "But I'd like to be able to talk with you, Lance... you're an interesting guy with so much to share about yourself that people haven't seen yet..." 

The silence came back but as soon as it did... it was gone. The sound of sniffing came from Lance as Keith looked his direction. Soon that sniffing became sobbing as the blue paladin wiped his eyes and hugged his knees that he had curled to his chest. Keith, not knowing what to do, patted Lance's shoulder and gave him a sad look. With a quick motion, Lance had Keith in a tight hug as he continued to cry into the red paladin's shoulder. Keith patted his back and nuzzled his head into Lance's neck before laying his head on Lance's shoulder. 

This... this was better than the silence. The nights of nothing but sitting next to eachother seemed pointless at the moment of this. To Keith, Lance's warm body made him feel protective and the feeling of sadness left his body and all he felt like doing was protecting the crying boy. To Lance... he really needed something like this. Keith patting his back and nuzzling his head into his neck as he just cried made him realize that he had needed something like this for so long and didn't know it until now. The nights of him crying alone ceased when Keith started coming to his room and since then he, just like Keith had said, had the feeling to break the silence. 

Slowly, Lance's sniffs stopped and the tears did as well, leaving a wet spot on Keith's shoulder. However they still kept the hug and didn't move from their spot. Lance sniffed one last time before clearing his throat. "I... I really miss home..." he said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a continuation of this story with a bit more emotions and maybe more Klance but it'll be a few days before it's posted if I do...


End file.
